The incorporation of DC-to-AC inverters in power grids has become more prevalent with the increasing popularity of renewable energy sources, such as solar energy, to supplement power from the power grid. Moreover, energy storage devices have also been incorporated onto the power grid, generally near both the load and the inverter. For example, some residential or business consumers of electricity have added solar panels and an inverter to supplement or displace their use of power from the power grid, and have further added energy storage devices, such as batteries, to store excess energy for use when solar power is not available (i.e., at night).
Implementing systems with both inverters and energy storage devices, however, has created challenges for power companies and consumers. For example, these systems are often electrically incompatible with older electric systems or require extensive and costly installation modifications. As a result, the integration of new electric systems onto existing electric grids often results in voltage problems and intermittent power production and distribution.
Furthermore, in some cases, the integration of new electric systems into the existing power grid require the addition of new structures to support the new system. For example, a separate pad mount may be required for each of the inverter and energy storage device. This results in costly installation fees and complex system connections that may result in the disruption of power to nearby residences and business if easement or connections are improper or faulty.